Cheers
by etherealloveliness
Summary: LJ. She didn't think she would be spending New Year's Eve with James Potter. This was a major oversight on her part. **Marauder's Era, 6th year**


**A/N:** I really enjoyed writing it. Really. A lot. It was fun. Oh, and thanks to the people that read and/or reviewed _A Hatred of Mistletoe_.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, this isn't mine.

* * *

In all honesty, Lily was seriously beginning to rethink her stay at Hogwarts for the holidays instead of going home. At first it had seemed like a fine thing to do—Petunia was bringing some boy over and she would rather not watch their sickening display of affection. But now, it appeared she was wrong, because practically all of her friends had left a few weeks ago. Marlene hadn't told Lily she was journeying back to her family's estate until she had hopped out of the portrait hole and grinned cheekily at her.

"Bye, Lils! Have a nice holiday without me!" she had sung cheerily.

"Wait just a moment! Where do you think you're going?"

Marlene had then frozen, her devious trademark smile in place. "Home." And then she'd continued on her way, leaving an exasperated and confused Lily in her wake.

And when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The five people Gryffindor seventh years that had opted to stay were the Marauders and herself. Yes, this was one of the occasions when her usual brilliance did not shine through.

Apparently, they were planning something big for New Year's. As a Prefect, she was _positive _they were breaking at least fourteen school rules. A fearful first year had told her they were readying for a "splendid party that will have you pissed for the rest of the week," in the words of James Potter. Lily was sure it was something she would, without a doubt, be forced to participate in.

Oh, how Potter annoyed her.

It hadn't been bad, really, at the beginning of their magical career. While he _had_ capsized her and Snape's boat on the way up to the castle, he hadn't done more than aggravate her and her friends out of their minds. A bloody prank here, a bloody prank there, but nothing that had hurt her—so she didn't hold too much of a grudge against him.

Until the end of fifth year.

She was positive she would never be able to find it in herself to forgive him. He, while in his cocky indirect way, had managed to tear a friendship apart. Of _course_ it was already ruined and beyond repair, but he had finalized it, along with that git Black, and left her heart bloodied and her soul weeping. He had apologized numerous times (he'd even stopped asking her out!) but the truth was she wasn't ready to forgive and forget. Lily couldn't _not_ remember the way Snape had spat out _Mudblood_, and it was because Potter had pushed him to a breaking point.

She exhaled gustily and set aside her Charms homework. It was New Year's Eve, and there was no point in trying to work when her brain couldn't focus in the slightest. Lily figured she ought to have some fun, at least. This was the end of 1976, and she damn well wasn't going to end it in her dorm room.

Lily ventured down the staircase, silently observing the scene before her. Two fifth year girls sat near James and Sirius, giggling at their stupid jokes. Desperate slags. A scowl pulled down the edges of her mouth. "Oy, Potter! Black! Whatcha up to?"

James' head flew up, a smile blooming across his face. "Wotcher, Evans! Just enjoying some relaxation before the party begins. You like our decorations?" Only then did Lily's gaze flutter around the room.

The Gryffindor common room was decorated with gold and red banners, flashing "Happy New Year's!" across its sleek surface while confetti was scattered on the floor and chairs. On a large table rested several bottles of Odgen's Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, and a few other drinks Lily reckoned were alcoholic, though she didn't recognize them. She pursed her lips.

"And where, exactly, did you get the drinks?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Sirius' chest puffed out in pride. "Why, dear Evans, we nicked 'em from Hogsmeade." He winked at her. "I think you'll have a fine time this evening. You will be joining us, won't you? The whole reason I'm asking, see, is because Prongs here was too much of a pansy to—" James clamped his hand over his friend's mouth, then pulled it away a second later with a disgusted expression.

"Ew, Padfoot, you didn't need to _lick _me!" He then shot an embarrassed look at Lily, who was watching the scene unfurling before her with vague amusement.

"Well, as I was saying—"

"Oh no, you weren't!"

"Shut up! I was telling our lovely bird Evans that—"

"Shut your gob, Sirius, I don't need you talking more than you have to!"

"I don't talk that much, actually..."

James laughed derisively, his eyes sparkling. "Like anyone believes that!"

"I'm sure they do," Sirius countered, turning his back to Potter. "But I would much rather talk to these girls than you!" As if to prove a point, he then began chatting animatedly to the thrilled duo, who looked like they were about to jump on him at any moment. Honestly, the number of girls in Hogwarts that had dated Sirius and lived to tell the tale gossiped wildly about how he is _such_ a good kisser and there are no hard feelings between them, really, and, well, so forth. It was disgusting.

All of the Marauders were attractive to some extent, especially Sirius and Ja—

Merlin, help me, she thought. I called James Potter, the biggest prat I've ever met, hot.

If Lily had thought that was a horrifying thing, the next thought that passed her mind left her cursing herself.

Potter was laughing, and it was _attractive_. Potter. Laughing. Urgh.

But she couldn't deny it. He had good looks. He was not as sly as Sirius, instead having a warm aura around him that she happened to find charming. His windswept hair was his most prominent feature, save for those wonderful hazel eyes with green flecks in them...And he had this unhealthy habit of taking his shirt off in the common room when he was bored. Just for entertainment. She had figured out that Quidditch did wonders to a body. Lily gave a small cough. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

It was only then that she realized he was intensely staring at her, like she was a tricky puzzle. "Cat got your tongue, Evans?"

Lily cleared her throat and sent a vicious glare his way. Ha—how right he was. It scared her that he took her breath away. For Merlin's sake, he was just a boy! She refused to participate in the unfortunate culture that girls her age had adopted. She refused to look at boys like they were snogable. And yet, the irony struck her as funny. She, Lily Evans, was being a filthy hypocrite, doing exactly what she had pledged not to do.

She needed a New Year's resolution...something along the lines of 'Don't fall for James Potter.' There were some times when Lily annoyed herself greatly.

She traipsed down the stairs and took a comfortable seat in a squishy armchair adjacent to the fire. "No, I can speak fine, thanks," she retorted to James. He smirked.

"So, will you be joining us in"—he examined his wristwatch—"two minutes when the party starts? It'll be bloody fantastic," he added, folding his arms across his chest as he waited for her to lash out at him.

Lily did no such thing. "I suppose I don't have much of an option with this one, do I? Okay, I'll join you in your party." She paused, basking in his shock for a moment before continuing. "What're we doing first? It better not be just full-out drinking. I don't fancy having a hangover in the morning, thanks."

Remus and Peter, who were engaged in a game of chess, looked up. "No, Lily," said Remus kindly, "I made them swear not to do that. After all, it isn't just us five...er, seven," he amended hastily as he realized the two girls were still there. "I mean, James thought it would be fun if we invited the other Houses, discluding Slytherin, of course. So about twenty students?" He snorted, shooting his comrades glares. "Why do you think we have so much alcohol?"

"I figured it was something along the lines of 'Oh, we're going to get monged out.' But this is acceptable for their standards too." She smiled toothily.

"I can always run out for more!" Sirius volunteered, thinking himself generous. His bimbos laughed.

In the next fifteen minutes, students swarmed in the Gryffindor common room, pumping fists and hollering. Ten of the Firewhiskey bottles were already gone. Unfortunately, James caught her staring at them. "Aww, shy, Evans? Don't worry, I won't judge you if you're not a drinker." He grinned. "I haven't drunk any yet myself, so whaddya say? First swig?" With a quick "_Accio glasses_!" James held one out to her. She shrugged, nonplussed.

He poured her a generous amount. "Cheers!" he cried, before downing it and licking his lips. "Ah, that was good."

Lily did the same, the alcohol burning its way down her throat. She stood there for a second, expectant, before her extremities started to tingle. That was the one thing she didn't like about drinking—it made you lose feeling. In some situations, it was alright, like if you'd only recently broken up with your boyfriend. Lily almost drank herself to death after she ended it with Amos Diggory last year. But most of the time, she liked to be able to feel.

"I don't know about you," James announced, "but I'm getting a bit bored. This party is lame. I mean, where's the fun in sitting on your arses and drinking?"

Lily wasn't going to say anything, but she'd thought that's usually what his parties consisted of.

"Brill!" he shouted, scaring some people behind him. They scurried off. "I'm a genius, I know," he told Lily seriously. "Let's play Truth or Dare." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "It's always more fun when you're drunk." As if to prove a point, he took a generous drink out of his bottle of Odgen's.

"Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" he bellowed, and several people tripped over their clumsy limbs to reach him. "Evans, you in?"

It's New Year's Eve and no one respectable is here, Lily thought, so I might as well. She shrugged as he handed her a bottle of Firewhiskey. Why _not_ get completely, utterly piss-drunk? She really was too uptight most of the time...she might as well live recklessly for one night of her life. If Marlene could see her—she snickered. Lily threw her head back and took several large gulps of alcohol. Far away, she heard Sirius hooting.

She smacked her lips. "Yeah, I'm in."

In all, she, the Marauders, the two Hufflepuff girls (whom Lily learned were Anne and Cecilia), and three Ravenclaw boys were playing. The people not participating looked on in unveiled entertainment.

"Aight, who's it?" Sirius slurred. When no one volunteered, he said, "M'kay, so I guess I'll go." Sirius was a funny drunk, Lily decided as she sipped her drink. He scrutinized everyone in the circle, before his cloudy eyes landed on Anne. "Annie, m'girl! Truth or Dare?"

Anne, who was clearly inebriated, burst into a fit of girly giggles. "I choose Truth," she chortled, fluffing her blond hair. It appeared she was trying to aim for 'seductive' but it didn't work. Not that anyone drunk cared.

"D'you like me?"

"Maybe." She winked at him before giggling again. "Yes, very much, Sirius." And then she launched herself at him, tackling him to the ground, before she started ravaging his mouth. "Very, very much," Lily heard her say as Sirius led her to one of the couches. Well, those two were out of the game.

Lily felt a pang of guilt...she was a Prefect, for Merlin's sake! This girl was going to wake up with a major hangover in the morning, and when she realized how she had been acting, she would be mortified. At least Lily could hold her drinks.

"Those lovebirds are out," Remus remarked dryly, his voice thick with disapproval. "I guess I'll be 'it.' Okay, er, I choose Benjy." A handsome Ravenclaw looked up in surprise. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said in an overconfident manner. Poor Benjy, messing with one of the Marauders like that. If it had been Lily, she would've chosen Truth, hands down.

"Fenwick, I dare you to..." James whispered something in Remus' ear, and the boy smiled wolfishly. "I dare you to strip down and ask a bloke out." The poor boy's mouth dropped open in obvious shock, as did Lily's.

"No!" they protested collectively, for different reasons. Lily blushed cherry. "I mean, no, you can't do that!" She turned on the Marauders in anger. "You're a Prefect, Remus, you should know better than that! And _you_," she turned to James, "are exhibiting inexcusable behavior." Lily sniffed contemptuously, glaring at them heatedly, almost _daring_ them to challenge her. By this point all trace of fuzziness clouding her thoughts had dissipated.

"Evans, why don't we go for a walk?" James offered warily, holding out a hand to her as he stood up. Lily refused it and rose to her height.

"_Fine_," she bit back. She strolled out of the common room with him at her heels. So much for Truth or Dare. "Where are we going?" Lily demanded. "I don't like not knowing where I'm going. And," she asked, a ghastly thought occurring to her, "what if we get caught? Oh, this ruins any chance of being Head Girl!" She huffed before whirling around, coming face-to-face with James. "It's your fault!"

"You agreed on coming with me! Now come on," he commanded, grabbing her hand and leading her in their original direction. "You'll see," he said, giving her no clues. "It's just a place I go when I'm stressed out...or in the pranking mood. You know, when a bloke's got the urge to plan a prank, it is urgent and must be seen to immediately," James informed her in jest.

They made small talk for a while until they reached the statue of a one-eyed crone. "What's this?" Lily asked him, poking it. It remained still. "Is it charmed? Jinxed? Cursed? What? There has to be _some_ prank on this. And why are we here?"

James was reining in his laughter. "No, Evans, it's not any of those. Just a plain ol' statue of a hump-backed witch. But check this out. _Dissendium_," he murmured. The witch's humped split apart, rendering Lily speechless. She stood there, dumbstruck, with comprehension dawning on her. "It leads to Hogsmeade...it's how Sirius got the drinks and how we get all of our joke stuff. We're frequent customers to Zonko's, you know," he informed her.

"That's where you go! Oh, this is brilliant," she breathed, emerald eyes glittering with excitement. "Are we going...?" When James nodded his head, she yelped. "Amazing. _Accio cloaks!_" She waited patiently before two cloaks zoomed into their hands. Lily pulled hers over her shoulders before she started to inch her way in. She hadn't gotten far, though, when a steady pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back.

"Not yet, Evans. Lemme lead the way."

And for once, she didn't protest. She was left with a strange emptiness as his warm arms drew away. It had felt nice.

He went in and disappeared. She crept in and fell, trying to muffle her scream of surprise, and slid down until she landed on earth next to James. "_Lumos_," he whispered, coloring the passage with wandlight. Snow littered the muddy ground, sticking to clumps of dirt. Lily shivered and shifted closer to James.

"Wormtail and I discovered this one in fourth year...it was incredible," he revealed furtively. "And we've been going here every so often, though it's easier a lot of the time when it's a Hogsmeade weekend." He kept babbling on as they kept walking. Lily's feet started to numb and she moved even closer to James.

Eventually the ground started to slope upward. "Are we almost there?" Lily asked, trying her best not to sound whiney. She really was amazed with this, but the walk was getting a bit tiring. It was surely nearing midnight.

James chuckled. "Closer, but not nearly there yet. Wait for the steps."

"There are _steps_?" Lily groaned, huddling into her cloak for warmth. Sure enough, a short while later, steps came into view, climbing upwards out of view. She held back a smart remark, and started to climb. Eventually, the rhythm of their feet smacking against the stone was all she heard. She was surprised when James broke the silence.

"Stop." He pointed above her head, and sure enough, there was trapdoor resting above her head. He eased the trapdoor open to reveal a number of crates. They were in the storage room of Honeydukes.

"Abso-bloody-lutely brilliant," she murmured. James let out a bark of laughter. Immediately, she went stiff, her eyes darting around the place. "Shhh! You'll get us caught!" she hissed in warning.

"Evans," he said, looking at her like she'd gone mad, "I never get caught."

"Really?" she questioned skeptically, while looking around. She couldn't curb her amazement.

"C'mon, let's go to the Hog's Head or the Three Broomsticks." James tugged on her arm, and they crept through the quiet store, blending in somewhat reasonably with the sparse amount of customers that were there. They left sneakily and ran out into the cobblestoned streets. Snow lightly twirled down from the dark skies to rest on surfaces. Lily laughed as an exhilarating feeling swept over her.

She'd always been a prude of sorts, clinging to the rules like they were a lifeline. Now, to finally be able to break those rules...well, she could sympathize with the Marauders. She could see how they found such excitement in pranks. She screamed freely into the night, twirling around like a child. James looked on, amused.

"Having fun there?"

"Yes," she said, cheeks flushed with cold. Snowflakes rested on her flaming hair and she continued to spin like a ballerina. "Join me!" She held out a pale hand and he clasped it.

He was beautiful, she noticed without regret. Snow flurries dotted his black hair, his bespectacled eyes held a unique intensity, and his face held an emotion that she couldn't quite name. And for some inexplicable reason, it didn't bother her in the slightest. His hand felt right in hers.

And they danced without restriction under the moonlight until a hoarse voice from the Hog's Head shouted, "It's almost twelve! Ten...nine...eight..." he counted down, and several voices joined him.

James' face closed in on hers. Her heart thumping, she closed her eyes as his fingers tilted her chin up. "Seven...six...five...four..." His breath fanned out on her face and he smelled delicious, like freshly-mown grass, and she couldn't help but bring her hands up to intertwine behind his neck. The air was crackling with anticipation. "Three...two...one! Happy New Year's!"

His lips crashed down onto hers and she responded immediately. James' kiss was soft and gentle. Lily's fingers tangled in his hair—never had she imagined it would be so silky! She could see why he ran a hand through it every so often.

Her body pressed itself against his. His lips parted hers and she was floating on sweet clouds of satisfaction...yes, a Happy New Year's indeed. Who knew kissing James Potter could make a girl melt into a puddle of mush?

"James?" she murmured when his mouth drew away. "Happy New Year's."

A noise of contentment rumbled in the back of his throat as he kissed her once more. And again and again. And they stood there, in the snow, enjoying their first glimpse of 1977.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, Happy New Year's! I hope you like it. :)

Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
